witch-hunt
by Aribh1306
Summary: In a world where the Muggle community knows about the existence of a magical world, people are submitted to trials in order to know if they carry any trace of magic in their genetic code in order to be monitored and researched by the Muggle government. Witches, wizards and magic carriers now live in what seems to be a modern witch-hunt that's putting the wizarding community at risk
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** first of all, this fic is not beta read. It's also an AU where the time-lines of the golden trio and Riddle are merged and are happening during the beginning of the 21th century, instead of the war against Voldemort, Grindelwald was the evil guy during the 1990s. This is based on a graphic/mini-oneshot done by Cella (voldybadass here and tommy-riddle on tumblr), after I sent her some notes I did on the genetic of magic in wizards and Muggles. She allowed me to use the plot she created and, Cella, bby, this is for you because it's your birthday :D So, happy birthday, darling, I hope you enjoy it. As I was inspired, I ended up making a playlist for the story and it's on my 8tracks account (captainbrax) if you want to take a look at it. I hope you guys enjoy it, as always, reviews are always welcome. (:

* * *

**witch-hunt**

**.**

**.**

When the Ministry of Magic first decided to show themselves to the Muggles, it was like a dream coming true for most people. Non-magical folk saw magic as something wonderful and curious while wizards and witches enjoyed the freedom of being able to perform magic in the middle of the cities, of not hiding anymore. After years of hiding, the reason the wizarding world decided to show themselves to the Muggle community was the end of the war against Grindelwald. While lots of wizards died during the years Gellert Grindelwald was powerful, there were way more Muggles amongst the deceased ones. Some people started saying that this happened because they were kept in the dark when it came to magic. Yes, they had guns and bombs but nothing could be compared to the power of a Killing Curse or any kind of dark magic. They couldn't defend themselves in case a dark wizard broke into their house and decided to attack them. With that in mind and after almost two years of meetings and lots of paperwork, the Ministries of Magic all over the world decided to expose the wizarding world to the Muggle one.

Muggles nowadays were not the superstitious little things they used to be back in the Dark Ages. It took some time for them to even believe in the magic that was now being shoved up their noses. They now saw everything with fascinated eyes, with a scientific curiosity. It was almost beautiful to watch the way they, some times, seemed to understand more about magic than wizards themselves: they researched how the spells worked, they studied the history of the wizarding world, they learned how to use magic in their favour, they discovered how magic was passed down through the families, just how they learned how the thousand deaths they faced a few years ago were caused by magic and how there were lots of wizards and witches that believed they were inferior to them.

That was when things got complicated.

* * *

_THIS ESTABLISHMENT IS CLOSED FOR AN UNKNOWN PERIOD UNTIL THE EXAMINATION OF THE FOLLOWING INDIVIDUALS:_

Florence M. Granger

Robert J. Granger

_WHO ARE TO PRESENT THEMSELVES AT THE MAGIC EXAMINATION COMMISSION UNTIL THE 31st OF JUNE. SHOULD THE INDIVIDUALS FAIL TO PRESENT THEMSELVES ON THE STABLISHED DATE, THE GOVERNMENT SHALL CONSIDER THEM AS THREATENING SUBJECTS OF THE WELL BEING OF THE COUNTRY._

Charles Trouch

_Magic Register Office_

_._

_._

Uncle Ted had a cottage by the sea in East Yorkshire and that was where she was going now that London was out of question for them all. After that paper had been pinned to her parent's office, she took less than twenty-four hours to leave their house. Hermione had heard about that Magic Register Office. Everyone in the wizarding world had, to be honest. They used the excuse of registering the wizards and witches just to keep records and ended up using not only magical folk but also their relatives in researches regarding magic. That was what happened when they ended up in the hands of people who liked magic, who were curious about it. When they ended inside the office of someone who held a grudge against magic (most of them Muggles whose relatives had been killed during the war against Grindelwald), things were a bit more complicated. Some of scientists said that magic couldn't be taken from someone's body because it was in their genetic code, but it could be locked inside once again. And that was what these people tried to do with them.

They were lucky, though. When the government went after her parents, they were away. Mr. and Mrs. Granger had just travelled to her uncle's house and she was the only one left in London. After dropping by her parents' office in order to check her mother's agenda as she had asked her to do and finding the warning on its door, Hermione quickly fled to find a way to get away from that mess.

"Father said they can't look through these spells. They've managed to crack lots of charms, but not these, yet."

After living a few years in a world where magical and non-magical people lived together, it was weird to be in a purely magical place once again. The Burrow still had that completely magical atmosphere and that reminded her of the old days. Except for the part where the clustered house received the visit of random witches and wizards every now and then, asking for help to get documents that would fake their true identities. With Arthur Weasley working with Muggle objects for so long, they managed to create spells that could confuse even the smartest of the Muggle scientists, and with Fred and George they managed to create believable fake papers.

"Thanks, Ron." Hermione looked at the documents her friend had just handed her. She was now Lucy Wilkins, daughter of Monica and Wendell Wilkins. A completely normal family of Pure Muggles.

"Will you be okay? You know, you guys can stay here if you need anything. Mum already said-"

"We'll be all right. It's just for a while, isn't it?" she asked, smiling to her friend. "This madness can't go on for too long."

"It shouldn't even have started, to tell the truth."

"But it started and now the Ministry is working on ending it." The girl gave him a nervous smile. The mere thought of how the Ministry might handle it made her feel sick. If the wizarding supremacy ideology had been strong with Grindelwald, now the remnants of wizards and witches who believed that Muggles were savage creatures held an even bigger grudge against the non-magical community. She was scared of thinking about how these wizards would treat Muggles in order to stop them. "How is everyone?"

"Mum and dad are okay. Ginny is working for the Daily Prophet, covering Quidditch games, the few ones that still happen; Percy is still in the Ministry; Bill is in Egypt with Fleur – apparently the Muggles like wizards there – and Charlie is back with his dragons. Oh, and Fred and George are working with these." He pointed at the documents. "They have plenty of job to- _oh_, there they are again."

Hermione turned around to see the fire in the fireplace burn brighter and greener, spitting green ashes out of it before two figures walk out of it. Actually, one figure walked out of it. A tall, dark-skinned young man with a smile on his face and a pair of rounded, dark glasses on his nose, appeared on the fireplace, and Hermione quickly recognized him as Lee Jordan. The other person did not walk out of the fireplace but rather fell out of it, ending up sprawled on the floor, coughing as he struggled to sit up.

"Ron, Hermione, hello!" said Lee, waving at them before approaching the man on the floor, leaning down towards him. "Hey, mate, you alright?"

"Muggle?" asked Ron and Jordan nodded as he helped the man to get up. "I'll call Fred and George."

Hermione took a step back, allowing Lee and the man to walk past her. She immediately felt bad for him. If it was not bad enough to have wizards and witches being hunted down, Muggles were on the run too. Muggles like her parents, with relatives who were magical and that ended up having magic embed into their genetic code. They usually were the most scared ones for they couldn't defend themselves using magic and were easily taken as hostages in order to have their magical relatives to show up to the authorities.

"Do you want a glass of water?" she asked, taking her wand out of her pocket and waving it to get a glass and fill it with water from the tap. "Floo travelling can be pretty distressing the first time you try it." The girl smiled to the Muggle, trying to ignore the positively panicked look that crossed his face as he looked at her wand. "And I'm not going to hurt you, don't worry."

She placed the glass of water on the top of the table, but he didn't make any movement to reach for it.

"He's not going to drink it," said Lee. "Not coming from the hands of a witch."

"I'm not going to harm you…"

"Believe me, Hermione, it won't work."

The girl furrowed her brows as she stared at the man. He looked scared and uncomfortable, but was keeping himself well controlled as he looked around as if trying to get all the information he could gather from just a look. His face was dirty with grey ashes and his bright blue eyes seemed way brighter thanks to it. He took a deep breath and ran a trembling hand through his messy hair, trying to comb it back.

"Hello there!" Hermione's attention was taken away from the Muggle as she heard Fred's – or was it George's? – voice coming from the kitchen's door. "Hello, Hermione." He smiled to her before walking over to the Muggle. "So, documents, right? Just for you? No? Who else?"

"My parents," he answered, his voice sounding so quiet that it was difficult to hear it.

"Okay. Can you lend me your original papers? Thanks, mate." Fred smiled as he grabbed the documents the man was handing him. "Hm, Tom… All right, these are the names you guys chose, right? Which one of you is a magical, by the way?"

"No one."

"No one?" Hermione arched an eyebrow. "They just knocked on your door and asked to trace down your genes?"

"Yes… Kind of…" the man mumbled. "There's a wizard in my family. But I don't know him. They tracked us down from him."

"Well, don't worry, Tom," said Fred, patting the Muggle's shoulder, an action that visibly made him even more uncomfortable. "In a few minutes you'll be a Pure Muggle. At least in your papers."

"I have to go. Can any of you take him back to London once you're finished with it?" asked Lee as he walked up to the fireplace, grabbing a handful of Floo powder from the top of it and throwing it in the flames before stepping in and muttering something. The Muggle simply watched it with a worried expression on his face.

"Make yourself at home, Tom," said Fred, winking and then looking at Hermione. "Ron will be down in a minute. I'll give these to George so we can start working on them."

The girl smiled to Weasley as she watched him disappear from the kitchen, before turning to look at the man once again.

"You know, my parents are like you. Muggles, I mean," she explained, hoping that this would make him relax a bit. "They're being searched too. But, luckily, they were away when the authorities came after them. They're in East Yorkshire, with my uncle."

"East Yorkshire?" For the first time, the man's head snapped up and his eyes locked into hers as if she had just said something grand.

"Yes, why?"

"My parents are there. I live there, actually. Little Hangleton, have you heard of it?"

"No, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Not many people know it." He gave her what was supposed to be a weak smile.

"You don't have to worry, you know. Fred and George are amazing in what they do, they'll probably manage to make you and your parents seem to be completely different people in your documents."

Once again, they fell in an uncomfortable silence. Hermione looked upon her watch while the man started to tap his fingers on the top of the table. It was not until the girl saw something hit one of the windows, making a loud thud echo inside the kitchen, that one of them moved again. It was the Muggle who, before Hermione could do anything, got up and grabbed her arm, practically dragging her out of the kitchen and into the living room with strength and speed she didn't believe he had after seeing how quiet and scared he seemed to be.

She was about to ask what the hell was going on when he pushed her to the floor, right before dropping by next to her and covering his face with his arms. And then she couldn't hear anything when a loud explosion occurred on the room next-door.


	2. Chapter 2

**witch-hunt**

**.**

**.**

The first thing she noticed was that her ears were ringing. Then it was the movement right next to her and that was when she remembered the Muggle man. Opening her eyes only to find the living room of the Burrow covered in dust, with everything on the floor and the wall that separated the living room from the kitchen destroyed, Hermione turned her head and saw that the Muggle was already sitting up. She groaned as she did the same, looking down to her own hands to see her new documents were still between her fingers.

"What happened…?"

"We need to get out," the man whispered and the girl could now see his face. She wondered if it was possible for him to look more frightened. He stared at her for a moment, while the sound of distant voices from outside the house started to become audible. "Get me out of here, please."

"I can't… Fred and George," she whispered, looking over to the stairs. "And Ron. I need to-"

"Do you really think they haven't disappeared already?" The man's fingers closed around her wrist and she looked at him again. "You can simply Apa… _Apparate_. I can't. And these people outside are after both of us."

Hermione stared at the Muggle's scared face for a while and pulled her hand away from his grip, right before grabbing his wrist. In less than a minute they were not in the Burrow anymore, but on an empty alleyway. London was far from her first option of a hiding place, but was the first place that appeared in her head when she decided to Apparate. She tucked her documents inside her pocket before getting up, staring at the man who stayed on the floor for a while, getting used to the post-Apparition sensation. The girl felt kinda bad for him. He looked so panicked and so uncomfortable with all that magic and, still, was needing to rely on it to survive.

" 'You all right?" she asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. His reaction was immediate: he jerked his shoulder from under her touch and quickly got up, although he had to lean against the brick wall of the building next to them. "What were those?"

"Muggle mobs," he said, as if it was obvious. "Just don't ask me how they got to that house. I heard you use magic to protect your homes, but also heard they're managing to break through these wards now."

Hermione furrowed her brows. She had heard rumours about it, but she had refused to believe in them. Although she knew Muggles and their technology, there were a few things they shouldn't be able to do, and being able to walk past Muggle-repelling wards was one of these things.

"Do you… Do you have anywhere to go?" she asked, trying to push that subject to the back of her mind.

"My family has several apartments here in London... We're in London, right? But I left the one where I was staying as soon as the results of my tests arrived," he explained. "Do you have anywhere to go?"

"No." And just now Hermione realized that. She was on the run. She had put everything she would need inside the tiny handbag she was carrying with her because she was afraid of going back home and finding people wanting to run tests on her and her parents. Or worse: going back home to find it destroyed by magic-haters. "By the way, my name is Hermione Granger."

"Tom," he said, stretching out his trembling hand. "Tom Riddle."

"I wish we could have met under better circums- _Wait_, Tom Riddle?"

Hermione knew a Tom Riddle. A handsome young Slytherin, the Head Boy, two years ahead from her… Slughorn was always talking about him and Hermione aspired to be him, that intelligent, golden student. The only thing she didn't know was that the Tom Riddle from Hogwarts came from a Muggle family. And, yes, it was obvious that the Riddle she knew was related to the Riddle standing in front of her, even though she was just noticing it now. This man looked like an older, more tired and more scared version of Hogwarts' golden boy.

"Hermione?"

The girl shook his head, getting away from her thoughts, and stared at the man once again.

"I think I can do something for you, Mr. Riddle," she said, forcing a smile to appear on her lips.

* * *

No one ever listened to him when he said Muggles were dangerous. He had grown up amongst Muggles, he had seen how they reacted towards things they didn't understand, he had seen how aggressive they could turn against things that scared them. When the wizarding world was exposed, he knew things would go downhill. In his opinion, the only way for something like that to work was if wizards had complete power over Muggles. But, if you allowed Muggles to have the same – or even more – power as wizards, then they would abuse of this power and the knowledge of the existence of magic. And that was exact what happened.

Fortunately, Tom Riddle had always managed to fit the situation in which he was put. That being said, he quickly became adjusted to this new order of things. When Muggles noticed they couldn't get to wizards because of their magic, they started to seek out for help from wizards themselves. That was when Tom managed to gain his safety. He did not like to serve Muggles, but that was the only way if he didn't want to get trapped into a laboratory to be studied or to have his house destroyed by a mob. Work for Muggles and you get the safety you needed. Not that they knew who or what he was. For his neighbours in that nice, Muggle neighbourhood, he was simply Thomas Holmes, a historian that rarely ever left the house because he was too busy with his researches, but that was charming and polite. They didn't need to know that his researches actually included potions and dark spells. Nor did they need to know that, from time to time, he was the one responsible for exposing witches and wizards that were hiding anywhere near his house. Tom was not stupid and he knew that letting it slip that he had seen suspicious activities coming from that quiet family from two blocks from him would gain him trust from the Muggles around him and, eventually, a little reward, depending of the Muggle who found the said wizarding family.

It was annoying, living like that, but not impossible. He had grown used to all that hiding and caution and he was pretty sure nothing could take him out of that routine of his.

Until he opened his door that evening and found a witch and a magic carrier on his doorstep.

"I can't help you. I'm sorry." Actually, he could, but didn't want. The only thing he wanted was to see these two out of his house.

"You're safe, your house is safe. You can allow him to stay here while we try to get him fake papers or something like that." He stared at the girl, wondering why the hell she had taken the Muggle under her wing. Hermione Granger – was that her name? – had never seen his father before that day and, yet, was trying to get him protected as if he was a relative of hers. And the man simply sat next to her, looking around as if something was going to jump on his next any time soon. "How did you get your papers, by the way? The Weasleys?"

"I did them myself," he said. Tom wouldn't trust people like the Weasley with a task like that. He preferred to do it himself.

"Could you-?"

"No," he answered promptly. "I did them for myself and myself only. It requires a lot of work and, I'm sorry." He turned his head to stare at the Muggle, finally catching his gaze. Riddle could swear his father trembled upon looking at him. "I'll be sincere here: I don't feel like helping someone who surely doesn't care about me."

The man opened his mouth as if trying to find something to say, but no sound came out of his throat. The witch furrowed her brows, turning to look at him once again. Oh, now he remembered her. Hermione Granger, the little Gryffindor friends with Harry Potter, the kid who was always sticking his nose where he was not called. The amount of detention Potter and the Weasley boy got together was incredible and he still didn't understand how the girl managed to escape without one too. That hero complex of theirs was enough to explain why she was being so persistent with the Muggle.

"Now, if you don't mind-" he started to say, getting up.

"You'll throw us on the street?"

"Yes," he said, matter-of-factly, as he looked at the witch, waiting for her to get up and leave, taking the Muggle away with her. "I'm sure you'll find a good natured wizard or witch that will help you."

Riddle watched at Hermione slowly got up, whispering something to the Muggle, who followed her, his eyes never leaving his son. He looked like he was about to pass out thanks to panic. It was pretty pathetic, in Tom's opinion, but he kept this thought to himself, for now another idea was swarming his mind: he could turn these two in to the authorities. He had done it before with old Xeno Lovegood and a few others. Show yourself useful and they wouldn't bother you. Give them a couple of wizards and they'll ignore the fact you're walking around with fake documents and under a fake name. You just needed to know with whom to talk, and Tom knew.

Or maybe he could do it without really dirtying his hands.

"Have you heard of the Crouchs?"

* * *

_'Have you heard of the Crouchs?'_

Of course she had heard of old Barty Crouch. And, for that, she should have been suspicious when Riddle indicated him to help them. After almost one hour of explaining to Mr. Riddle who the Crouchs were – the man was terrified of wizards, that was obvious. Hermione had no idea of how he managed to stay next to her without panicking, but the mere mention of another wizard or witch made him hyperventilate and tremble -, they arrived at their house. It was an elegant house, hidden in the middle of London by lots of wards. When they were greeted by a big-eyed house-elf, Hermione told herself to calm down. At least one of them had to keep their mind clean.

Different from what she expected, they weren't greeted by the man she had seen so many times in photographs on the Daily Prophet, but by a younger wizard with dirty blond hair and a freckled, pale face. He introduced himself as Barty Crouch Jr. and Hermione couldn't help but put her hand in her pocket, grabbing her wand, while she allowed her other hand to hold onto Riddle's arm. And she was so glad she did it, because, as soon as they confirmed their status as witch and magic holder, Crouch tried to stun them.

Her wand in hand served her to deviate the spell and her hand on the man's arm was enough to guarantee she took him with her when she turned on the spot and Apparated.

* * *

"But he's a wizard!"

"I know, but that doesn't mean he would take care of other wizards," said Hermione as she tried to straighten her clothes after they Apparated in another alleyway in London. She was starting to suspect they would spend the next few days doing this. "They're selling other witches and wizards in order gain the Muggles' trust. I should have known… I've heard of it, but didn't want to believe-" She sopped talking as soon as she saw his face. If it was possible, Tom Riddle looked even more scared as he leaned against the wall. Hermione took a deep breath once, twice before approaching him. "You okay?" The man simply nodded. "Sit down."

"We have to-"

"Sit down," she repeated, already sitting on the floor and watching as the man did the same. Hermione could hear the noise of people talking and shouting somewhere, but ignored it. "I think we have a few minutes to talk. I'm Hermione Jean Granger. I'm a Muggleborn witch, my parents are like you: Muggles, magic carriers. They're dentists and are now in East Yorkshire with my uncle. Earlier today I found a note on their office saying they needed to undergo trials to make sure they're magic holders. As soon as I found it, I went after the Weasleys because I know the chances of them being studied as lab rats are really high. What about you?"

The man stared at her for a moment before sighing.

"I'm Tom Riddle…Or Thomas, but no one calls me Thomas. Thomas Felix Riddle, but the only ones who use my middle name are my parents. I'm not a wizard, but a few days ago a man knocked on my door, here in London, and told me he had to run some tests on me. He took biological samples – blood and hair – and went away. I had heard about what was going on, of course, but I thought… I never thought I would be one of them," he explained, looking down to his own hands. "Yesterday they sent my new papers. Magic carrier. You have what makes you being persecuted, but can't use it to defend yourself. It's a bit unfair, I guess… Like you, I've heard about what they could do to people like me. Not only all the tests and researches done to us, but people now hate any kind of magic. There was a family in Great Hangleton who had to leave the town because people kept depredating their house." The man sighed, running a hand through his hair, He was a wreck: his face was still a little dirty from the Floo powder and the explosion at the Weasleys'; his hair was messy; his clothes were in disarray and he had dark circles under his eyes. "I didn't know I had a son. I mean… I don't know…"

"Are you married?"

"No."

"Have you been married? It was common for witches to hide their magic from their husbands-" she started to say, but interrupted herself as she saw him trembling. "Well?"

"I don't remember." Riddle took a deep breath. "I was going to marry a girl, but…"

"But?"

"There was this girl in Little Hangleton. Her family was not the most popular family in the village, you know?" said Tom, seeming to hesitate a little. "I don't know what happened. One day I woke up and… I don't know what happened, but she was all over me. We were in a flat in London and not in Little Hangleton anymore. I didn't know how I ended up there or why she was... Kissing and… Touching me, but- I panicked. I felt horrible, I couldn't see or hear very well, I was nauseous and I couldn't remember what happened. I just knew I didn't want to stay near her-"

"And you ran away," Hermione finished it for him, as it seemed as if his voice was going to vanish from his mouth. Well, that made sense. Riddle must have related magic to what happened to him and, thanks to that, started to fear magic and anyone who could perform it. He just didn't know he had it inside himself too. "She must have been pregnant by then and you didn't know."

"She may have mentioned it," Tom whispered, lowering his head as if he was ashamed of something. "And I thought I was hallucinating or something like that."

* * *

The bad thing about pretending to be a Muggle was that he had to do most things 'the Muggle way'. Not that it was oh so horrible for him, someone who had grown up in a Muggle orphanage, but it was annoying. Simple things like taking the trash out was enough to make Tom notice how spoiled by magic wizards were. It was something so common around Muggles, but, after a few years in the wizarding world, it became almost like a burden to do it without the aid of magic.

And worse than that was when he had to be a polite Muggle, because that included being nice to the Muggles that lived around him. And that meant he had to spare a few minutes of his day chatting with Mrs. or Mr. Baker, the couple that lived right next to him. Mrs. Baker was an elderly woman who enjoyed talking about her grandkids, while her husband liked to share his point of view on how magic was an evil thing. Tom had to thank God for the fact he managed to remain calm on the outside when he was about to attack someone, because that was the only way for him to stand Mr. Baker's stupid speech. Every time the man approached him to chat, Riddle prayed for something to happen and interrupt them.

That night, it happened, this divine interruption.

And it was the only time he wished it hadn't happened. Not when the one who interrupted Mr. Baker from babbling about how wizards were plotting against Muggles once again was no one else but Hermione Granger. And his father, but the Muggle stayed a few feet away from them.

"You bloody bastard!" That was the first thing he heard, right before a spell hit the pavement right beside his feet, startling him and Mr. Baker. The older man widened his eyes while Riddle could only clench his jaw as he was Granger pointing her wand at him. "You sent us into a trap!"

_"It's a witch!"_ whined Mr. Baker, clutching at Tom's arm.

"You're one of those idiots that are selling us to Muggles!" Another spell left her wand, hitting the pavement once again and making the Muggle next to him shriek. She was trying to scare him. It was pathetic.

"I don't even know what you're talking about," said Riddle, keeping his voice calm. "Look, I've never seen-"

And then another spell rushed towards him. And it was actually a curse, recognized its colour. Right in his direction. Before he could even think, his wand was in hand, deflecting the curse. And he only noticed what he had done when he heard Mr. Baker gasp behind him.

"Wizard," whispered the Muggle, staring at him for a moment before looking over to Hermione and his father, who watched everything in silence. "Wizards and witch. THERE ARE WIZARDS HERE! SOMEONE CALL THE POLICE! WIZARDS AND WITCH-"

"Look at what you did!" hissed Tom, narrowing his eyes as he looked at Hermione, before turning to look at the old man, pointing his wand at him._ "Stupify!"_

Mr. Baker didn't even see the spell that hit him, but the young couple from the house in front of them, who had come out to the window to see why old Baker had been shouting again, did.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks everyone who favourited/followed/reviewed the story so far. (: Took me some time because it's the end of the semester here, so it's a bit difficult to sit down and write... This was mostly written during classes, so... I don't know if there's anything I should say about this chapter, maybe only about Riddle Sr.'s middle name. It has a meaning, it makes sense in my head, and it may be explained later (it's more important for another fic of mine, but okay). Thanks, Vicky, for helping me with a few things in this chapter.

Hope you liked it, please leave a review saying what you thought of it. (:


End file.
